Parenthood
by MelRose7625
Summary: With Pitch now gone, the Guardians face a new challenge: parenthood. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy are now taking Jack in as their child and teaching him the ways of Guardianship. And only time will tell how easy (or hard) it will be.
1. Forgot I Had One

Chapter name: Forgot I Had One

Characters (Besides Jack): North and a little bit of Bunny

* * *

North sighed happily as he kicked his feet up onto his desk and leaned back in his chair, biting into a cookie. Pitch Black was trapped in his underworld of nightmares, unable to bother kids for a couple more lifetimes. North couldn't help but smile - all was finally right once again.

He tapped his fingers on his belly to the consistent sound of the yetis and elves running around in the workshop beyond his office doors. He hummed his favorite Christmas tune, _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_, and bit into another cookie. Then he heard it.

_Sizzle._

He opened his eyes and looked around, but saw nothing. Shrugging, he closed his eyes once more and listened to the yetis yetis at each other.

_Sizzle. _

North just about fell back in his chair, and grumbled to himself, frustrated. He went to his doors and opened them, looking out into the workshop. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he closed the doors and went to sit down again, trying to figure out what that noise could possibly be. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," North responded.

In hopped Bunny, his face a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"Jack's freezing some of the elves again," he warned North.

"Jack?" North asked in confusion.

A sizzle was accompanied by Jack's mischevious laughter. North blinked his eyes in realization.

"The child?" Bunny reminded North.

North blinked again, feeling stupid. "I ... I guess I forgot I had one."


	2. Time Out

Chapter name: Time Out

Characters (Besides Jack): All the Guardians, Phil the Yeti, and Baby Tooth

* * *

"JACK!"

North sighed, heading out of his office to see what trouble Jack was stirring up now, and bellowed out in laughter seeing Bunny's ears frozen together.

"This ain't funny, mate," Bunny growled. "Now help me catch the frostbite."

Sandy and Tooth watched in amusement as North and Bunny chased a laughing Jack Frost throughout the globe room, who flew high enough to be just out of their reach. When Bunny hollered for their help, they just shook their heads and laughed.

"Jack!" North panted. "Is no longer funny! You have time out!"

Jack froze right where he was, wide eyes staring North down as if he threatened to hurt him. Bunny reached to grab Jack's ankle but Jack shot up.

"No!" he shouted in fear and shot up to the rafters, landing onto one and holding onto it for dear life.

"Jack," Tooth called up in worry. "Please come down."

"No!" Jack protested.

"Then have your time out up there!" Bunny growled. "And don't come down until my ears are iced out."

Jack eyed all of them, especially watching Bunny as he opened a hole and disappeared. Sandy snuck past Jack's eyes and got behind him, pushing him off the rafter. North shot forward and caught Jack, who had dropped his staff and was currently struggling against North's arms.

"No!" he screamed. "Please, no time out! I promise, I'll be good! Just don't spank me!"

North raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jack just buried his fae in North's shirt and shook in fear. North looked to Tooth for an answer. Sandy made images over his head and Tooth beamed a smile.

"Of course!" North looked to her for an explanation. "In Jack's time, parents punished their kids, calling it time out, taking a wooden spoon and hitting their butts with it for a certain amount of time. Jack just remember it happening to him."

"Loud and clear," Jack's muffled voice spoke.

North pulled him away and looked him straight in the eye. "No, you will just have to sit in workshop with me for a couple of hours. That's it. You watch me make ice sculpture. Maybe even help."

"Oh," Jack's face went blank. "Ok."

* * *

Jack now regretted willingly going with North to his office. Sitting down and not being able to do anything for hours on end was torture, even worse now that he had to quietly listen to North's babbling. Baby Tooth sat on Jack's shoulder, amused by the situation. Phil would pass by every so often, chuckling at Jack's expense.

A yeti burst in screaming about some toy crisis. North turned to Jack.

"Don't move," he said before rushing out the door.

Jack immediately got up. "Finally, I can leave."

Baby Tooth chirped immediately, trying to pull Jack back to the chair. He waved her off and turned to her, flashing his famous smile with a chuckle.

"When have I ever followed the rules, Baby Tooth?"

Then he took off. Baby Tooth sighed and headed off another way.

* * *

Jack was currently hiding behind one of the pillars in the room, smirking as he watched North scold some yetis. When North turned hear sounds of protests, he found Phil carrying off Jack from behind a pillar. North smiled and turned back to the yetis.

"Come on Phil!" Jack shouted. "It's boring sitting in there!"

And on Phil's shoulders sat a giggling Baby Tooth.


	3. Sneaking Out

Chapter Name: Sneaking Out

Characters (Besides Jack): All the Guardians, and some new characters ;)

* * *

"Jack's been sneaking off a lot, mate," Bunny said. "We should follow him and see what he's up to."

"We don't want to intrude on his business," Tooth protested.

"What if he needs help, though?" North pointed out. "We all know how easy trouble finds him."

"That's true," Tooth sighed. "Alright. He usually leaves when it's night. We'll follow him then."

* * *

Jack snuck into the Globe Room, using his staff as his light source. Grabbing a snowglobe, he whispered to it and slammed it into the ground, opening up the portal. He slipped through it, the Guardians following close behind unnoticed.

"Canada?" Bunny mumbled in confusion as they hid behind some trees next to the opening where Jack had gone to. Bunny realized the other three elemental spirits _and _Mother Nature were all gathered there. Jack engulfed Mother Nature in a hug.

"Mo!" he laughed.

Bunny shook his head. He was going to get blasted away. But to Bunny's surprised, 'Mo' just chuckled and hugged Jack back.

"Hey Jacklyn," she teased.

He glared at her before hugging Daisy Spring, the spring spirit. Then he did some sort of hands movements with the fall and summer spirits, Devin Fall and Chris Summers. If Bunny remembered right, kids called this a handshake, and that was how a lot of boys greeted each other. Devin ruffled Jack's hair and shot off, Jack chasing behind him. The other three laughed at them.

Once the two had enough of their game of tag, they all settled into a circle.

"So Jack," Daisy leaned forward in excitement. "How is it, being a Guardian and all?"

"So many rules!" Jack threw his hands up in exaggeration. "I've seen the book, too. It has to be about a million pages long. And they're the toughest on me. I don't know why."

"I could guess," Chris smirked.

"Shut up!" Jack joked. "Anyways, nothing has really happened since Pitch got sent back to his lair with his nightmares."

"Pitch didn't bruise you up too bad, did he?" Mother Nature asked.

Jack made a face and waved his hand at her. "You're no fun, Mo. I kicked his butt."

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of fun," Chris piped up. "Do the Guardians know you sneak out to meet us?"

"But that would make it not fun," Jack stated as if it was completely obvious. "Besides, they wouldn't let me if they knew. They're too overprotective."

"Trouble always seems to find you," Tooth popped out, flying over to the group and grabbing Jack by his hoodie, pulling him up right into her face. "What made you think it was okay to sneak out and not tell us!? We would've been okay with this!"

"Like I said," Jack smirked. "It wouldn't have been fun."

"Let the show pony go, Tooth," Bunny said as the rest came out. "Talking won't do anything. He needs a good woopin'."

"You'd have to catch me first, Kangaroo," Jack challenged, making Devin and Chris chuckle.

"You don't want to race a _rabbit, _mate," Bunny threatened.

"Jack," North changed the subject. "Why do you come out here to meet?"

"I can't come catch up every so often with my sisters and brothers?" Jack asked.

Sandy made a question mark over his head.

"We're all related by our spiritual being," Jack explained. "And our powers. We're all related to Mo, making us all related to each other. Mo and Daisy are my sisters; Devin and Chris are my brothers."

"Oh," Tooth said, finally letting go of Jack's hoodie. "I thought you guys didn't get along."

"We get along fine," Devin smiled at Tooth. "The fighting's just for show."

"Bloody show ponies," Bunny grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Well," North clapped his hands together. "From now on, you all meet at North Pole! We shall provide cookies, milk, eggnog, and fruitcake!"

"I've always wanted to try fruitcake!" Daisy jumped up excitedly. "Let's go now!"

The other elementals just laughed and everyone went together back to the North Pole, where the Guardians learned more about Jack's siblings.


	4. Clumsy Jack

Chapter Name: Clumsy Jack

Characters (Besides Jack): Very confused North, Bunny, and Tooth, with a very amused Sandy

(Credit to VideoGamingFreak1213 for the idea - hope you like it)

* * *

Tooth noticed it first. In the beginning, she thought he had played a joke. He strode through the Globe Room like his usual self, with his usual smirk upon his face. Tooth smiled towards the young spirit, only imagining what ideas of mischief and fun were going through his head. He effortlessly twirled his staff in his left hand, making the staff glow in excitement.

Then it happened. He let the bottom of the staff hit to floor and ice surrounded his feet, making him slip in surprise and tumble to the ground. Hitting his head with a barely audible "thunk" on the floor, he instantly sat up and looked around in shock. He shrugged, jumped back up to his feet, and continued his walk.

Tooth, catching up with him later, checked his head, content with no trace of damage. If Bunny were there, she knew he would've made a joke out of it. Bunny experienced it soon after, however.

He was babysitting Jack (in his words) and bonding with Jack (in North's words.) They were in the tree-inhabited part of the Warren, Bunny watching in amusement as Jack laughed merrily, leaping from tree to tree. His staff was slung over his shoulder carelessly, brushing against a branch every now and then, leaving a slight trail of frost.

Then it happened. He was using the wind to help him jump long distances between trees. Bunny had turned his back to look at an egg that had approached when a yelp turned his attention back to Jack. The wind took control for only a second, but it was enough to catch Jack off guard and smack him into a tree.

"Jack!" Bunny said, catching the spirit as he fell. His staff landed in the ground without a sound next to the two Guardians. "You okay mate?"

"Yeah," Jack shook his head quickly and hopped out of Bunny's arms. "Wasn't paying attention."

He kicked his staff up into his hands once more and took off, flying low to the ground so he could chase eggs. Bunny watched him in confusion.

North and Sandy were together with Jack when it happened. They had wanted to see where Jack was living before he became a Guardian, so Jack took them to his lake just outside of Burgess. As North looked around at nothing but ground and trees, amazed Jack lived out here, Sandy watched Jack make sure the ice on the lake was sturdy before he slid out onto it and began skating on his bare feet. North joined Sandy in watching the boy smile as he happily slid across the ice.

And once again, it happened. Jack slid over to them smiling. His smile faded as quickly as it came and he looked at his staff in his hand.

"Not again!" he groaned.

"What?" North asked.

He held out his staff, pointing to the hand grasping it. "My hand's stuck to my staff."

* * *

Chris Summers was led into the room through a window, chuckling to himself as he followed Sandy. North and Sandy had brought Jack back to the Pole, and while Sandy fetched Chris to help unfreeze Jack's staff from his hand (Jack was the one who suggested it, saying it worked before) North had called Tooth and Bunny and asked them to come. In private, the two Guardians had told North of their experiences with Jack, who relayed them to Sandy while Jack was distracted with Chris.

"There ya go, brother," Chris patted Jack's back as Jack rubbed his now free hand. "You really need to get that under control."

"Don't remind me," Jack groaned.

And after Chris left, Jack faced the Guardians.

"What's going on, Frostbite?" Bunny crossed his arms. "Losing control of your powers?"

"It only happens every 100-some years, Bunny," Jack said. "I'm not as old as you guys or my brothers and sisters. I don't have perfect control of my element yet. I lose control sometimes and get clumsy, just like the first few years after I was born."

Sandy shook his head, amused by the situation. He smiled as Bunny used the rest of the day following Jack around the Pole, teasing him about his clumsiness, which led to, once again, frozen bunny ears.


	5. Author's Note - Please Read

**I'm having a writer's block for chapters in this story. If you have any ideas, please message or comment. I'll make sure to credit you.**


	6. Bath Time & Fangirls

Chapter name: Bath Time & Fangirls

Characters (Besides Jack): All the Guardians

(Credit to Breyannia for the bath idea - too funny to pass up! - hope you like it)

(Credit to AllieSnow for the fangirls idea - too funny also - hope you like it)

* * *

The four older Guardians sighed as they looked at their child aiming his staff at them, daring any of them to come closer. Teenage girls had began to believe in Jack Frost and tended to pounce him every time they saw him. This time, a group of 5 friends saw him and attacked him, leaving kiss marks on his face, fingernail paint marks all over his arms and legs, and his hoodie and pants ripped and torn. Phil stood at the door, impatiently holding new clothes idential to Jack's for him to wear once he was done.

If they ever got him into the bathtub, that was.

"Look Frostbite," Bunny sighed. "You gotta take a bath to get the polish and lipstick off you."

Jack stubbornly shook his head.

"Sweet Tooth," Tooth sighed. "What will it take to get you to take a bath?"

Jack thought for a moment. "If someone has to be in here, only Sandy can be in here."

The Guardians quickly nodded and everyone but Sandy left. Sandy gave him a question mark above his head.

"You can tell what you see," Jack shrugged, embarrassed.

Sandy held his little belly and threw his head back as if he was laughing. Jack finally set his staff down and let Sandy help him. After they were done, Jack waited as Sandy got his clothes and left him alone to get dressed.

* * *

"Be careful Jack!"

Jack ignored North's words as he shot through the portal to Burgess. Then he heard a scream and took off, being chased by, once again, another group of girls.

"I don't want another bath!" he groaned, taking off to the sky.


	7. My Family

Chapter Name: My Family

(Jack's POV) POV stands for Point Of View)

* * *

I looked around at my strange new family. All my brothers and sisters were here, who were bonding with the Guardians. We were celebrating Christmas. I looked over each family member one by one.

First off was my dad, North. He was sipping eggnog and munching away on cookies as he watched Chris and Devin once again get into another wrestling competition and, at the same time, tell Daisy and Mo stories about my adventures so far with the Guardians.

Next was my mom, Tooth. She was trying to get Chris off of Devin and scolding them for improper behavior. Every once in a while, she would glare at North because of the insane amount of cookies he was eating (she would be more worried about his teeth from the sugar, though.)

Bunny laughed at Tooth's attempts. Bunny was like a cousin, if not another brother. He had started most of the wrestling competitions and ended most of them, too. He even tried pulling me into a couple of them.

"Alright, break it up!" He grabbed both boys and easily pulled them apart. "That's the 10th time in the last hour. Give it a break, boys."

I felt a small hand on my shoulder and looked over my shoulder to see Sandy. I decided he would be my grandfather. Even though he didn't speak, he was wise and the oldest of us Guardians. He was the only one besides Mo to be able to talk me out of my dangerous antics. I put my hand over his and smiled at the commotion before us.

I loved my family, and they loved me. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
